The Invitation
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Maes Hughes walks in on Roy and Ed going at it. Guess the rest. Yaoi. Pretty much PWP, lol


**The Invitation**

**_Fandom:_**_ Full Metal Alchemist_

**_Teaser:_**_ " 'You wanna join us?' Ed purred, mimicking Roy's tone from Roy's lap, making an offer that proved him even more brazen than I usually was. His flesh hand reached out for one of mine, which he used to tug me down to his level and kiss my lips."_

**_Inspiration:_**_ I accidentally read an Ed/Al/Roy, and that is actually the stem of this evil :P_

**_Rating: _**_M!_

**_Warnings:  
_**_-Threesome!  
-Sexual Situations  
-Slight voyeurism  
-Cheating! Maes_

**_Main Pairing: _**_Ed/Maes/Roy_

**_Minor Pairings:_**_  
-(established/implied) Maes/Gracia  
-(established)Roy/Ed_

**_Setting: _**_General cannon setting, but I aged Ed (I don't write shouta-con) and Maes is still alive._

**_POV:_**_ It was a challenge for me, but the entire story is from Mae's POV. First person._

**_Summary:_**_ Maes Hughes walks in on Roy and Ed going at it._

**_Additional ANs:_**_ My very first threesome-writing experience! My friend drew me a lovely piece of fanart for this piece that I hope to share at some point. I'll just have to locate it again…  
This piece pretty much has no plot aside from the sex. I needed the sex at the time :P_

* * *

I'd known Roy for years, so I didn't even hesitate to enter Roy's office despite the closed door. Roy was prone to periodic drinking and depression, and more often than not, he needed my help despite the closed door.

But my usually jovial greeting died on my lips as I took in the scene.

Clothes were scattered all over the floor leading up to the couch I would never be able to sit on without getting this mental image. Roy was nude, reclining against the arm of the couch, dark eyes hooded and dilated with desire. Edward Elric, Roy's underling _and_ the Full Metal Alchemist, was also nude, straddling

Roy's hips and riding his superior officer like all he ever needed was completion. Ed's head was tossed back in abandon, his blond braid slapping against Roy's leg each time he impaled himself.

I'd always found both of these men quite attractive but I was suddenly growing hard watching their play.

Roy was the first to notice me, but it didn't dam up the desire in his eyes or prompt him to make the beautiful, wanton blond in his lip stop. He gave me an impossibly cat-like smile an instant before Ed came, a moan escaping past his lush lips as honeyed eyes widened. Almost oblivious to me, he lifted himself off of Roy and sat on Roy's thighs to rest. I couldn't help but notice that Roy was still hard.

"Do you like what you see, Maes?" Roy purred out, not catching the direction my gaze drifted to my supreme luck and amazement. His hot gaze beckoned me closer.

I swallowed hard, willing my erection to leave, but failing miserably.

"You wanna join us?" Ed purred, mimicking Roy's tone from Roy's lap, making an offer that proved him even more brazen than I usually was. His flesh hand reached out for one of mine, which he used to tug me down to his level and kiss my lips.

I didn't even think about it. I just responded to the beautiful wanton young man, kissing him back desperately and breathlessly, feeling his hands lace deep into my hair and hold me to him, keeping me bent in an awkward position. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware of another pair of hands beginning to undress me.

Unable to bring myself to break the kiss, I used one hand to steady myself against the couch and my other to cup the back of Ed's head to hold his lips to mine. I felt his lips quirk against mine as he brought himself to a standing position, both of us refusing to break our kiss, our tongues warring for dominance. Once I was no longer bent so awkwardly, I began to unbraid Ed's hair, my fingers itching to tangle into the long golden silk. The strands easily unbraided themselves when the band was removed. I threaded my fingers deep into it, fingertips caressing his scalp and surprisingly drawing a moan from him. I had to smile.

Then I felt hands working my shirt off. Ed and I separated slowly. My eyes met blazing honey-colored eyes, then dropped to meet smoldering obsidian ones as large, cool hands shoved my shirt down my arms. They spanned my chest, pausing to tweak my nipples and startle an aroused sound from me. He smirked and latched his lips onto the pounding pulse in my neck as smaller hands –one automail, one flesh– were caressing my cock through my slacks. The feel of both was so arousing that I could only gasp and moan as my knees weakened.

I glanced down to see Ed unbutton my jeans and then flash me a sensual grin before pulling down my zipper with his teeth. I suddenly understood how such an action had become an arousing cliché. It was always that _hot_ to know that your partner is that close to that part of you that demands and aches for their attention. A cool hand dipped inside my pants, creating a cool trail on the hot flesh and yet ignoring my aching cock.

Strong fingers tweaked my nipples to regain my attention. I moaned a bit and Ed rose to his feet, shoving my pants and boxers down to my ankles. He moved behind me, dropping wispy molten kisses down my spine and pressing his cock against me

I arched forward and strong fingers gripped my jaw before warm lips descended on mine and suddenly I was kissing my best friend. All I could think was, _Why in the hell haven't we done this before?_ He pressed forward against me and I laced my fingers into his hair, cupping his head and holding him to me.

Smaller fingers combed through my hair gently and a smaller mouth latched onto my earlobe and gave a hard nip. I gasped, feeling pleasure shoot through my veins even though I hate rough play.

"Oh, so you like it rough?" Ed purred in my ear. I could almost hear him smile as I shivered, my body silently begging him for more. He moved down to graze my neck with his teeth, then bit down, making me moan aloud as he sucked on that patch of skin.

Roy engaged my tongue with his own, his hand wrapping around me and jerking all of my attention forward. I felt his lips quirk against mine as I moaned, my hips moving forward involuntarily.

"Oh, and eager, too," Ed murmured against my skin, kissing his way down my spine.

I could only moan a soft reply. My needs had been neglected for months, so I probably wouldn't last much beyond Roy's hand.

It was like a hazy hormonal hallucination. I was surrounded and covered by sexy men that were blowing my mind with simple sensations.

And then my legs were eased further apart and something slick brushed against my puckered entrance. I shivered and forced myself to relax and allow him to ease it into me slowly. He pushed deeper, distracting me from the man in front of me. Then both moved, Roy to take my cock into his sexy smirking mouth and Ed inside of me, stretching me and teasing me. I moaned my enjoyment of both intense sensations.

I was lost to the heat of Roy's mouth, to the sensations he caused, that I only noticed when Ed pulled away from me. A soft whimper escaped me.

"Don't think I intend to neglect you, Maes," Ed purred softly, licking my neck teasingly.

Roy pulled back, too, only to lay flat on the floor legs parted provocatively. His eyes beckoned me and I didn't realize I'd moved until Ed whispered soft instructions to me about positioning. So I moved, straddling Roy's hips and bending to place my head between his legs and keep my ass in the air. Roy moved my hips back little by little until he was satisfied.

I realized the reason for my positioning when my cock was once more engulfed in Roy's mouth. I took him into my mouth as well, sucking as best I could in my positioning, letting go of him when I felt Ed's cock prodding at my entrance. He thrust into me quickly and I cried out, gritting my teeth against the pain for a moment before returning to Roy's unattended cock and moving back against Ed. Roy thrust up into my mouth and almost choked me while Ed pulled almost completely out of me, only to slam back into me, moving me down further on Roy's cock.

I moaned at the sensation of being filled both ways and received several gentle nips at my cock that lit a fire in my blood. It was almost easy to guess what Roy needed, so it wasn't long before I had Roy teetering on the edge of completion, since he'd been so much more sensitive at the point out play began.

Ed had just found my prostate a few thrusts ago, so he was continually pounding into it, pushing me higher and higher, making me cry out around Roy's cock in my mouth. And then Roy was coming and filling my mouth and I swallowed his essence almost greedily.

I was so close, so ready to come that I could taste it. After a particularly hard thrust, I cried out once more, finding that perfect completion and holding tightly to it. Ed didn't last much longer after that, I'm sure, but I was lost for a moment in the sheer pleasure. When I drifted back to earth, I was in the middle of a sweaty dog pile, Ed having collapsed on top of me but still inside me.

"Mmm," I mumbled, feeling boneless. "Ed, can you move?" I asked softly. I'll admit I like to cuddle after sex, but there's a big difference between cuddling and having your face pressed against someone's cock.

Ed shifted back, pulling out of me slowly. I stood almost painfully just in time to catch a stumbling Ed. I tugged him with me as I sat down on the floor beside Roy and kissed his lips softly.

"Maes," Roy purred out with a smile, "you shouldn't neglect your body's needs for so long. Ed and I would be perfectly happy to help."

"Is that an invitation?" I asked, smirking.

"You bet your ass it is," Ed confirmed, licking the side of my neck.

"Then I'll be sure to take you up on it," I purred back, snuggling into the embraces of my lovers.

* * *

**Not bad for the fist threesome I ever wrote, ne? I tried hard to keep it realistic in positioning, but let me know if you have a problem with any of it :)**

**Post Fic Conversation:  
Sins: **So, did you boys have fun?  
**Maes, Roy, and Ed: ***snore*  
**Sins: **Aw, we tuckered them out. Oh well. You never know if I'll feel the need to play with these guys again… I think it depends on the response to it.

**XD**

**Let me know how you liked it... or even if you hated it. I just wanna know how it was received.**

**So. You know. REVIEW!**


End file.
